Ratchet straps are tie-down straps that may be tensioned by a ratchet. Some ratchet straps secure cargo or loads. Ratchet straps may be used to secure loads during transport. Securing heavy loads during transport may require a strap or webbing that is very tight. In some scenarios, the webbing or strap tension in a ratchet strap may be very high. Some ratchet straps may have a strap tension release mechanism. Such a ratchet strap tension release mechanism may be activated by a user to release strap tension securing a load.
Strap tension in some ratchet straps may be adjusted by a ratchet mechanism. Ratchet straps can use a ratchet mechanism to tension a strap anchored at two points. In operation, ratchet straps may wind or spool the strap around an axle to tension the strap.